


looking glass.

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Established Relationship(s)(background), Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-SIDE:HOPE, and builds friendships with everyone while learning about everything she doesn't know about, au where ai chiaki gets restored post side:hope, chiaki herself isnt shipped with anyone, dr3 is barely referenced in this fic, even more in the background are the slow burn relationships of souda/mahiru and ibuki/hiyoko, hajime restores ai chiaki au, its mentioned to imply when in the timeline of events this fic will be, only komahina and sondam are established, so the romantic relationships are not the main focus of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Hajime's work pays off as AI Chiaki opens her eyes again in the body Kazuichi created for her.(Or, AI Chiaki returns to her friends from the simulation and continues to learn what friendship and romance are as she makes observations)





	looking glass.

**Author's Note:**

> A more precise summary would be AI Chiaki (who will be refered to as simply Chiaki or Nanami in this depending on the character talking to her) developing, building friendships and her impression/view on the romantic relationships that started to happen in her absence. Chiaki herself is not shipped with anyone, it won't even be hinted at (I will try :D)
> 
> As for the length of this fic.... 2 to 5 chapters, probably... well, here we go ^^

"Hajime-kun..." Nagito watched over his boyfriend's shoulder as he kept rapidly typing something - he assumed the program of the AI - into the computer in front of him, barely looking up at the whisper of his name. "... it's getting late, maybe you should continue tomorrow, when you are more rested up..."

"I can't." was all he got out of the workaholic, his eyes - one green and one red - giving him a brief glance before he returned to the code. "I'm almost finished, don't worry. You should go to bed yourself, if anyone needs the rest, it's you. " Hajime reached up with one hand to put a finger on the protesting Good Luck's lips. "I know you can't sleep without me since the waves are too loud now - it is a bit worrying but we should be reaching the island soon enough - but I promise, I'm almost done." Nagito sighed and leaned down, kissing his cheek briefly as he nodded, pulling away to walk towards the door leading into the inner hallway of the ship they ('they' being Hajime and Souda) built for the needs and wants of the former Remnants of Despair. Deciding not to think about that for now lest he let the same old despairing thoughts overtake him like they used to, the whitenet simply began to walk towards what served as their room on this transportation.

Roughly brushing some of his hair from his forehead, Hajime was lef to try hard to ignore the arguing that was so loud, he could hear it despite being on the complete opposite end of the ship, which wasn't saying much because their ship was on the smaller side, barely big enough for all of them... and with the new addition that would be joining them soon.... he gazed at the AI's currently prone body, hoping that the transfer of the program he managed to save from the Simulation, despite how rather long it's been since everything went down in there... still, if Hajime was right, it should be working perfectly once the transfer was over and Chiaki would be..... even so, he had to remind himself that this wasn't the Nanami he used to know, no, this was someone who would hopefully become a person - a Chiaki, one could say - of their own, with the help of him and the rest of their former classmates and Mitarai. Consumed in his thoughts, the talented young adult's eyes fixed on the bar currently reading sixty percent done... they were almost there... 

... meanwhile, Ibuki laughed, gleefully watching Hiyoko play a triangle, the blonde's tone unusually soft and doing little to mask Souda and Mahiru's arguing, the topics of which Ibuki could hear were the same as usual - his desperate need to keep proving himself to Sonia, who had been dating Gundham for the past few weeks, while at the same time flirting with the photographer and trying to get to smile for him.... the musician couldn't blame Mahiru for reacting in such a way, it sounded like Kazuichi didn't know what he wanted so.... she hoped they would figure it out, sooner rather than later, as her eyes focused back on the dancer, who had by now stopped playing her impromptu instrument when she realized Ibuki was thinking of something else.

"Fufu, is Mioda-san not listening to me...?"

"Nah, I am listening to you, Hiyoko-chan!" Ibuki reassured her at once, as there wasn't any reason to lie to the other girl, what with their budding friendship and ... maybe something else, too, but that was left to be seen. "I'm just.... worried... about Souda-chan and Mahiru-chan..." 

"They will figure it out on their own..." the dancer's face promised a nice 'talk' for Kazuichi if he hurt Mahiru, though, as the two girls were best friends, some in their group said they acted more like sisters, even. "... however, you are not listening to me so! I will play a shorter version of my one of my songs now, I hope you are listening this time!"

"Right, right..." Ibuki decided to ignore the steadily more silent voices on the other end of the ship and focus on Hiyoko for now. Worrying about conflict between some of their own could come later... though she hoped it never would because conflict at this point was something the musician didn't want, to the point where both she and the woman standing next to her had been avoiding a certain nurse for a while now... Ibuki knew they needed to talk but... not now. It would all come later, her gut feeling was saying that, anyway...

* * *

 

"Eighty percent done..." Hajime mumbled, thankful that the voices outside quieted down - though he could barely hear anything from Saionji and Mioda aside from the former's music so it was mostly Kazuichi arguing with Koizumi about a topic he never truly had to think about, as he and Nagito didn't have such problems when their relationship started out.... though Hajime wasn't certain if those were even seeing each other but he wouldn't poke his nose into their business unless it heavily affected group dynamics, anyway... - allowing him to focus on the transfer of the program that was nearly done. The process had been slow, long and tiring but.... he was finally at the end. Soon.... soon she would be back and their group would be have one more member to look after, but the Hope didn't really mind, not really. The more the merrier, as they said. Humming, he silently began to countdown the last few minutes remaining until it reached the completed part, knowing that at least an hour passed since Nagito went to bed and he was probably still awake, knowing how stubborn the Good Luck could be... and while he did find that cute sometimes, it was not 'cute' when it impacted his already frail - but steadily getting better with his medical knowledge - health. Hajime would prefer to find him asleep when he finally got back to their room later on after escorting Chiaki to the one empty room they kept in mind for her, but he wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't the case. Nagito probably would want to chat with the young woman as well but the Hope believed that was best left for tomorrow, when they could reintroduced Nanami to the whole group and everyone who wanted to could talk to her.... it sounded too idealistically but Hajime wanted to try and be a bit more positive than he had been in his teenage years and in the simulation... for now...

"Ugh... un....?"

.... the computer flashed a bright red into his eyes, indicating that the process was finished and seemed to be working well, the AI opening her light pink eyes as she reached up to brush a stubborn lock of hair away, lacking the hairclip she wore in the simulation, similiar to the one her human counterpart had until the very end.... the same hairclip now clutched around Hajime's hand in his right pocked, burning around his fingers as he took a deep, long breath. He was so tired and yet.... Hajime did it. She was back. And seemed to be functioning well as she sat back up in her 'bed' - which was more like an open pod they hadn't used otherwise in a long time - blinking up at him in surprise and something akin to wonder. "... Hinata-kun?"

" _Welcome back_ , Nanami-san." 

Smiling, Hajime reached out with his hand and gently placed the old but shiny hairclip in her open palm, knowing Chiaki would take good care of it, like she did in the simulation. The AI seemed stunned for a moment before slowly nodding, her own hand curling around the object as she returned his smile.

"It's good to be **back**..." 

Now all that there was left to do was escort Nanami to her room before heading to bed for night... though, he could feel the exhaustion causing his eyelids to drop to a close coming back, causing the pinkette to chuckle.

"... you should go and sleep, Hinata-kun. I can make my own way around, I think."

And that was so familiar that it caused him to _laugh_ , out of tiredness, joy and just.... **relief**. One of his first friends was back... in a way. She certainly wasn't the same Chiaki but... he hoped they could be good friends, too... that was all he wanted right now. For her to have a second chance at life and so far... it was going well.

He could only _hope_ it remained that way... 

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter/prologue was mostly from the povs of Hajime and Ibuki but from here on, they will probably be in Chiaki's with a hint of the others here and there... 
> 
> ... and yes, I had to include the hairclip in some way. I'd like to believe Hajime cleaned it of the blood and took good care of the only memento he has of one of his first friends... I really like platonic Hajime and Chiaki, I guess you could say XD Next chapter will probably be Chiaki getting introduced to everyone again (including Mitarai) and noticing - and being confused - by the tension with Kazuichi and Mahiru, since I think that AI Chiaki wouldn't know much about romantic love.... well, these two will be one example she could think about, I guess. As for updates, I will try to keep them to once a week - probably during the weekends - or whenever inspiration comes to me. Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
